Metahumans Alliance (Book Series) Wiki
Metahumans Alliance is an upcoming 2019 science-fiction book series written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through the computer program Blurb. The series features Ryan himself alongside his friends Ashleigh Yzerman, Caleb Meyerhoff, Megan Tan, Karsten Seidel, Angelica Malagon, Eric VanderZwaag, Taylor Williamson, Preston Buffaloe, Sonja Marchinkow and Rachel Meyerhoff. The series focuses on Ryan and his friends as they learn how to use their superhuman abilities and protect the innocent. Lee's former teachers Kevin Veenstra, Mark Shewfelt, Russell Hampton, Gary Chapman and Josh Vandiermen also appear in the series, the latter two of which becomes two of the series' primary antagonists. Guest starring in the series includes actress and singer Olivia Hastings Holt, who becomes an ally to Ryan after he helps her rescue her family in the third book. Lee confirmed that Melissa Benoist's Supergirl will also appear in the series alongside Chyler Leigh's Alex Danvers, David Harewood's J'onn J'onzz and Tyler Hoechlin's Superman. Books Metahumans Uprising The first book of the series introduces Ryan Lee and his friends Megan Tan, Caleb Meyerhoff, Angelica Malagon, Karsten Seidel, Taylor Williamson and Preston Buffaloe, who each possess superhuman abilities that they use to help others. Their identities as Metahumans are known to everyone, most notably their teachers in school whom help them to fully master these powers. Metahumans Uprising details Surrey Christian Secondary's science teacher Gary Chapman's transition from teacher to supervillain, and his scheme to get revenge after his wife is killed during a science demonstration, which Ryan is involved in stopping. Gary terrorizes the city with mechanical appendages reminiscent of the Marvel villain Doctor Octopus, and when he kidnaps Ashleigh, Ryan must rally the other Metahumans to rise up and save the day. In the end, the Metahumans defeat Gary and save the city, becoming famous for their heroics. Metahumans Ascension The second book takes place one year after Ryan and his friends saved the city and defeated the former teacher-turned-villain Gary Chapman, who is presumed dead after the battle. Ryan and his friends are shown to be getting ready for graduation, when the school suddenly becomes a target for armed mercenaries weilding advanced alien weaponry. While his fellow Metahumans are captured, Ryan is forced to take action himself, with assistance from his friend Ashleigh Yzerman. The second book serves to introduce Superman ''villain Darkseid, who has supplied the armed mercenaries with advanced technology from Apokolips, and reveals that Surrey Christian Secondary School's educational assistant Josh Vandiermen is secretly planning against the Metahumans. Metahumans Raging Storms Following the revelations of Josh Vandiermen's true colors, tensions build up between the Metahumans as they try to figure out their next move. Ryan takes time off from being a hero, leaving for Los Angeles and leaving Karsten to command in his absence. However, when actress/singer Olivia Hastings Holt approaches him asking for help, Ryan is forced back into the role of a superhero, leading to his first encounter with Darkseid. It is also revealed that Vandiermen is working with Lex Luthor, developing new technology designed to counteract the powers of a Metahuman. In the end, Ryan rescues Olivia's family from the hands of armed terrorists and returns home to join his fellow Metahumans, promising them that they will be ready for whatever Vandiermen is planning. Metahumans Crisscrossed The fourth book in the series introduces Supergirl into the series. After learning about the events in Surrey, British Columbia, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations turns its attention to making contact with the Metahumans. Following an attack on the Mayor's Office, which is stopped thanks to the actions of Ryan and his team, Ryan meets a reporter from CatCo Worldwide Media, Kara Danvers. Kara explains that she was sent to get an "exclusive interview" with them. With some extra pursuasion from Ashleigh and Caleb, Ryan accepts and tells Kara everything he knows, from the origins of their powers to the most recent adventures his team has been on. The fourth book also reveals that Gary Chapman survived his battle with the Metahumans back in the first novel, and has created a new device to exact his revenge. But when the device threatens to destroy the entire city, Ryan and his friends must leap into action once again, this time aided by the Girl of Steel, Supergirl. Following Gary's arrest by the police, Ryan and his friends are taken to the D.E.O., where they meet J'onn J'onzz, a Green Martian and Director of the D.E.O. who intends to recruit them. Metahumans Recruitment In the fifth book of the series, the Metahumans have become members of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. Ryan has also begun to develop a relationship with Supergirl since getting to know her. As the Metahumans settle down in National City, Ryan receives a message from Olivia Holt, informing him that Josh Vandiermen (whom Ryan had mentioned to her in ''Metahumans Raging Storms) had recently arrived in Los Angeles. Determined to find out what his former teacher is planning, Ryan convinces Supergirl to go with him to Los Angeles. Accompanied by Caleb and Megan, Ryan and Supergirl head to Los Angeles where they are greeted by Olivia at the airport. Following her lead, Ryan and his friends trace Vandiermen to the industrial district, where they fall right into a trap. Vandiermen reveals his intentions to wipe out the Metahumans, using technology provided to him by Darkseid. Vandiermen also intends to hand Supergirl over to Darkseid in exchange for "power." Thanks to Olivia's quick thinking, the D.E.O. crashes the party and enables the Metahumans and Supergirl to thwart Vandiermen's plans. Metahumans Manhunt Following the events of Metahumans Recruitment, Vandiermen has been exposed to the public as a criminal. The D.E.O. immediately goes to work trying to track him down, as well as the police forces in Surrey, National City, Los Angeles and Metropolis. With the revelation of Darkseid's hand in recent events, J'onn J'onzz summons Kara's cousin, Superman himself, to provide assistance in tracking down Vandiermen. In addition, Olivia uses her own resources to provide help to Ryan and his team. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Vandiermen was taken to Apokolips, where Darkseid provides him with his own arsenal of weapons and a new mission: destroy the Kryptonians and deliver Ryan to Apokolips alive. However, once he returns to Earth, Vandiermen betrays Darkseid, instead planning to kill the Metahumans in revenge. In the end, the Metahumans and Kryptonians manage to thwart Vandiermen's revenge, but Darkseid arrives to retrieve the former teacher before he can be apprehended by authorities. The fate of Vandiermen is left ambigious to the readers. Metahumans Renegade A mysterious disturbance brings the Metahumans back home to Surrey, British Columbia in the seventh book of the series. Metahumans Renegade ''reveals that one of Ryan's and Angelica's former classmates has recently begun to exhibit superhuman abilities, and has begun to prematurely fight crime in the town. Unfortunately, their efforts to help have caused more harm than good, and as a result Ryan and his team have been ordered to locate the renegade Metahuman. Tensions arise between the team when they discover that the renegade Metahuman has begun to kill criminals across the town; Ryan feels that their renegade must be neutralized to ensure the safety of everybody, while Angelica feels a need to help show their renegade the difference between right and wrong. But when Ryan discovers that their renegade is former classmate Sonja Marchinkow, he must find the strength to help Sonja find the light and figure out what it means to be a hero. The opportunity for Sonja to redeem herself comes when the Earth is invaded by Darkseid's minions, the Female Furies, who have come to capture the Metahumans for their master. In the end, the Female Furies are defeated and Sonja disappears in order to learn more about her powers before using them again, leaving the job of heroism to Ryan, Angelica and the other Metahumans. Metahumans Breakout ''Metahumans Breakout serves as the turning point in the Metahumans' adventures. When Superman arrives to check out the security of Alcatraz and the status of the prison's inmates, a cybernetic Josh Vandiermen attacks and frees most of the prison's inmates, including Parasite, Livewire, Metallo and Gary Chapman. It does not take long for the supervillains to seize control of Alcatraz, taking Superman prisoner in the process. Vandiermen sends a message to the D.E.O., demanding the Metahumans to surrender Ryan and Supergirl to him immediately, or else Superman -- and all of Metropolis -- will suffer the consequences. After some debate, Ryan and Supergirl agree to comply to Vandiermen's demands. However, once Ryan and Supergirl arrive, Vandiermen asks their help in defeating Darkseid, promising to release Superman and surrender to the authorities afterwards. A hesitant alliance is formed between the heroes and villains, who use a device built by Gary to travel to Apokolips. It is during the upcoming battle that Vandiermen betrays both sides; injuring Supergirl with kryptonite before returning to Earth. Fortunately, J'onn and the other Metahumans intervene, allowing good to prevail over evil. Darkseid, admitting defeat, allows the heroes to return home, though most of the villains have escaped the prison. Superman returns to Metropolis to track down Metallo and other escaped fugitives, while Ryan and the others return to National City in search of Supergirl's escaped enemies. Meanwhile, Vandiermen recruits Gary, Livewire and Parasite in his plans for revenge on both Darkseid and the Metahumans. Metahumans Vengeance Vandiermen's quest for revenge begins in Metahumans Vengeance, sparking a gang war in the streets of National City. With Supergirl still recovering from her wounds sustained by Vandiermen in Apokolips, Ryan and the Metahumans work tirelessly to keep the peace. In order to keep Ryan and his team occupied, Vandiermen sends Livewire to attack the D.E.O., tasking her to eliminate the Girl of Steel while she is vulnerable. As Ryan and his team return to the D.E.O. facility to protect their friend, Olivia Holt takes up the responsibility of tracking down Vandiermen, only to discover that the former educational assistant has formed an alliance with all of Alcatraz's escaped supervillains, all with the intent of revenge. In the end of book nine, Superman rejoins the Metahumans in National City, helping them apprehend Livewire and learn about Olivia's capture by Vandiermen and his allies. Metahumans Resistance Vandiermen continues his quest for vengeance in Metahumans Resistance, travelling to Apokolips and overthrowing Darkseid. Meanwhile, Gary Chapman holds Olivia captive in his secret facility; allied with Metallo, Reactron and Silver Banshee. Ryan and his team, aided by Superman and the D.E.O., stage a rescue mission, taking down Silver Banshee and Metallo. As Superman clashes with Reactron, Ryan and his team confront Chapman in a climatic showdown that ultimately results in the destruction of the facility. Just as they take Gary and the other defeated villains into custody, Vandiermen returns from Apokolips, leading a huge army of Parademons in a full-scale invasion. Most of the Metahumans are captured, with only Ryan and Angelica escaping back to the D.E.O., where they regroup with Alex, Kara and J'onn. As Ryan and his remaining allies formulate a plan of attack, the United States Army arrives to fight the invaders. Despite the resistance, the United States Army is overwhelmed, and Vandiermen recruits the Female Furies to his army. Taking his prisoners back to Apokolips, Vandiermen reveals his intentions to destroy everything the Metahumans hold dear, starting with National City and Metropolis. The novel ends with Ryan, Angelica, J'onn and Alex infiltrating Alcatraz and spying on the Transport Device, guarded by a large number of Parademons. Metahumans Invasion! Vandiermen's quest for vengeance continues in Metahumans Invasion! ''as he takes control of National City. Outnumbered, Ryan and his small band of resistance fighters launch a mission to rescue the captured Metahumans. On Apokolips, Ryan and his team battle against Vandiermen's army, which now includes Steppenwolf and the Female Furies. It is revealed that Vandiermen kept Darkseid alive and imprisoned him, as Ryan crosses him while searching the prison facility for his friends. Darkseid offers to help Ryan save Earth and stop Vandiermen, but Ryan is skeptic about trusting him. However, Darkseid says that Ryan ''needs him if his mission is to succeed; after all, Apokolips is Darkseid's world, and he knows the way around. Reluctantly, Ryan and his allies form an alliance with Darkseid. The battle soon turns in their favor; Darkseid easily defeats Steppenwolf and the Furies, opening the way for Ryan's resistance to free their friends. Darkseid confronts Vandiermen, reclaiming the throne by vaporizing Vandiermen, and betrays the Metahumans, launching a full-scale invasion of Earth. Metahumans War The epic conclusion to the series arrives in Metahumans War as Darkseid invades Earth. Ryan and Superman confront the warmongering tyrant while the Metahumans rush to defend their home. Supergirl recovers enough to provide backup, and Olivia rallies the population to fight back. Sonja Marchinkow returns, now with proper control of her powers. Motivated by the recent casualties, Ryan unleashes all his power against Darkseid, matching his power. As Superman and the others observe, Ryan takes Darkseid back to Apokolips, where both combatants don't hold back. The combined effort of Earth's people proves effective; driving back Darkseid's army. Ryan defeats Darkseid and, in order to prevent another invasion, destroys the Transport Device to save everyone. Ryan is presumed dead as a result of his heroics, and the Earth mourns his loss. Three years later, the Metahumans continue to protect the planet from evil. Cast Main Characters *'Ryan Lee' *'Ashleigh Yzerman' *'Caleb Meyerhoff' *'Megan Tan' *'Karsten Seidel' *'Angelica Malagon' *'Eric VanderZwaag' *'Taylor Williamson' *'Preston Buffaloe' *'Sonja Marchinkow' *'Rachel Meyerhoff' Recurring Characters *'Josh Vandiermen' *'Kevin Veenstra' *'Mark Shewfelt' *'Russell Hampton' *'Olivia Hastings Holt' *'Kim Holt' *'Mark Holt' *'Cade Holt' *'Kara Danvers / Kara Zor-El / Supergirl' *'Alex Danvers' *'J'onn J'onzz / Hank Henshaw / Martin Manhunter' *'Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman' Notes To Be Added Category:Browse